Life & Games
by kayko's-yusuke
Summary: will update later. friend is writting story for his pen name. it is inuyasha1655. I think his story is good so far so please check it out. he has it up now. I plan on writting more to this story so I hope it gets better as I continue from the worst part.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Kurama is shopping at the supermarket when he bumps into someone.....  
  
Kurama- sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you.  
  
Botan- That's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Kurama- Would you like to meet up and have lunch later?  
  
Botan- Sure. Where do you want to meet at?  
  
Kurama- How about The Olive Garden across town?  
  
Botan- I like that place, sure. 12 noon Ok?  
  
Kurama- Ok, we'll meet there at 12. Would you like to  
  
come over and have some sweet snow afterwards?  
  
Botan- SOME WHAT?!  
  
Kurama- Some sweet snow; Ice cream.  
  
Botan- Oh! Sure. I'll come over and have some sweet snow afterwards.  
  
Kurama- I'll make sure I buy some while I'm here.  
  
Botan- Ok, I'm goona go and get ready. See ya later Kurama.  
  
Kurama- See ya later Botan.  
  
Later......  
  
Botan- Well this is a nice lunch with candle light, romantic music, and the fancy restaurant.  
  
Kurama- I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would.  
  
Botan- I'm glad you picked somewhere I liked.  
  
Kurama- I'm glad I did too.  
  
Botan- Well shall we go and have some sweet snow at your house, but first I want to give you something.  
  
Kurama- Like what?  
  
Botan- Close your eyes and lean forward. (after short kiss)  
  
Kurama- I love you , Botan.  
  
Botan- I love you too Kurama. Let's go have some Sweet snow now.  
  
Kurama- Ok.  
  
Back at Kurama's house........  
  
Botan- I'll have some of the yellow sweet snow.  
  
Kurama- I don't think you will like it at all.  
  
Botan- Just let me try it, pppllleeeaaassseee!!!  
  
Kurama- I'm telling you, you won't like it, But try it if you want.  
  
Botan- NNNAAASSSTTTYYY!!! What was that?!  
  
Kurama- It was a prank my friend hiei tried Pulling on me. That was sweet snow with his Piss on it.  
  
Botan- SSSIIICCCKKK!!!  
  
Kurama- What was I supposed to do? You Begged me to let you try it.  
  
Botan- I should of took your word for it.  
  
Kurama- DDDUUUHHH!!!  
  
Botan- Ok, you can stop rubbing it in.  
  
Kurama- Sorry, but you should have seen your face. You were hilarious.  
  
(both start laughing)  
  
Botan- I guess I would have looked funny.  
  
I say lets get your friend Hiei over here tob pull that same prank on him.  
  
Kurama- Ok, I'll give him a call.  
  
Hiei- (on the phone) Hello? What do you want!  
  
Kurama- I wanted to know if you wanted to Know if you wanted to try a new sweet snow flavor.  
  
Hiei- SWEET SNOW!!! I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Kurama- (to botan) He'll be over in a minute.  
  
Botan- (snickering) Let's get a camera ready for This. This is going to be funny.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Hiei- (banging) OPEN UP! I WANT SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Kurama- HOLD ON BAKA!  
  
Botan- I'm ready. Let's go.  
  
Hiei- HURRY UP! I WANT SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Kurama- Fine, I'm coming.  
  
Hiei- It's about time. Where's that new sweet snow?  
  
Kurama- I'll get you some, but I won't tell you the Flavor till you try it. Ok?  
  
Hiei- Fine. NOW GIVE ME MY SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Kurama- Fine. Here baka.  
  
Hiei- SSSSIIIICCCCKKKK!!! What is this shit?  
  
Kurama- It's the new flavor.  
  
Hiei- BUT IT TASTES LIKE PISS!  
  
Kurama- Cause that's what it is baka. That was the Fake sweet snow you you had me eat that one day.  
  
Hiei- I'M GONNA KILL YOU KARAMA!!!  
  
(In the backround Botan whispers something that makes Hiei unable to move)  
  
Botan- I guess I remembered that freezing charm for a reason. Oh! By the way Hiei, I took a picture of you when you ate that stuff.  
  
Hiei- I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO, BOTAN!!!  
  
Kurama- How did you know her name?  
  
Hiei- Cause I've known her for a long time.  
  
Kurama- Botan, unfreeze him please.  
  
Botan- (mutters something under her breath)  
  
Kurama- Thanks Botan.  
  
Botan- your welcome.  
  
Hiei- Why the fuck did you give that to me kurama?  
  
Kurama- Cause I thought it would be funny to get you back for when you gave it to me.  
  
Hiei- You'd better start running. 5....  
  
Kurama- What are you doing?  
  
Hiei- 4....  
  
Kurama- you'd better not do what I think Your doing.  
  
Hiei- 3....  
  
Kurama- Botan, please freeze him when he gets to one.  
  
Hiei- 2....  
  
Botan- Ok, Kurama.  
  
Hiei- ONE!!!  
  
Botan- (mutters something under her breath to freeze him)  
  
Kurama- Thanks again, Botan.  
  
Botan- No problem, anytime.  
  
Hiei- You'd better unfreeze me real soon Botan, otherwise when you do I'll come after you and Kurama.  
  
Botan- Whatever Hiei. (mutters something under her breath to unfreeze him)  
  
Hiei- Why do I feel so weak?  
  
Botan- When I unfroze you, I took some Of your powers also.  
  
Kurama- That's good cause now he can't do a lot of mischief.  
  
Hiei- Why did you do that?  
  
Botan- Cause of your threat to come after Kurama and me.  
  
Hiei- I was just joking with you baka!  
  
Botan- Well sorry. (mutters something under her breath) You'll have your powers back by tomorrow.  
  
Hiei- That's a good thing.  
  
Kurama & Botan- Why?  
  
Hiei- So that I can get back to running to Everyone's house fast.  
  
Kurama- Oh. See ya later Hiei. Botan, are you ok?  
  
Botan- yeah, I just feel a little dizzy.  
  
Kurama- Would you like to rest in my bed?  
  
Botan- I guess that would be good.  
  
Kurama- Come on, I'll help you up.  
  
Botan- Thanks, I think I'll Just lay down for a while.  
  
Kurama- That's fine. Take your time.  
  
Botan- Thanks again, Kurama.  
  
Kurama- Your welcome, Botan. I'll send Hiei home in a few minutes.  
  
Botan- That's ok.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Hiei- Where's botan at?  
  
Kurama- She's laying down on my bed upstairs, So she can rest.  
  
Hiei- Why? What's wrong?  
  
Kurama- I don't know, she just felt tired and dizzy, So I asked her if she wanted to lay down on my bed.  
  
Hiei- I bet it's from freezing me and taking half my powers away till tomorrow.  
  
Kurama-Well she's resting, so we'd better be quiet If your going to stay.  
  
Hiei- Whatever Kurama.  
  
Kurama- Why don't you go bug Yusuke for a bit?  
  
Hiei- Cause Botan took away half of my powers, remember?  
  
Kurama- So you could always walk to his house. You don't always have to run.  
  
Hiei- Why don't you just have Yusuke come over to your house Kurama?  
  
Kurama- Cause Botan is sleeping right now.  
  
Hiei- So, he would be quiet. You know that.  
  
Kurama- I'll invite him over when Botan wakes up.  
  
Hiei- Fine. Now let's have some real sweet snow.  
  
Kurama- Fine. Let me go get it from the kitchen.  
  
Hiei- Fine. Just HURRY UP!  
  
Kurama- Don't make me give you the fake sweet snow. Hiei- Don't you dare give me that shit again.  
  
Kurama- Then don't piss me off again.  
  
Hiei- Whatever. Hurry up, Kurama.  
  
Kurama- I'm coming, Hold your horses.  
  
Hiei- HURRY UP KURAMA!  
  
Kurama- Shut up, Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Whatever!  
  
Kurama- Here you stupid little punk.  
  
Hiei- Whatever, Kurama.  
  
Kurama- Here's the stupid sweet snow.  
  
Hiei- What flavor is it?  
  
Kurama- What do you think it is? It's strawberry.  
  
Hiei- Yum! The colour of pussy. Thanks.  
  
Kurama- Whatever.  
  
Later.....  
  
Kurama- How do you feel Botan?  
  
Botan- Ok, I guess.  
  
Kurama- That's good. Want to invite yusuke over to play a few video games?  
  
Botan- Sure let's have Hiei come over too, but What games are we going to play?  
  
Kurama- I was thinking about having a tournament Between all of us in a game called Halo.  
  
Botan- I think that would be a good idea, but what kind Of tournament would it be?  
  
Kurama- I was thinking of a CTF(Capture The Flag) tournament.  
  
Botan- Well that's good. Call them over.  
  
Kurama- (on the phone) Hello? Is this yusuke?  
  
Yusuke- Hello, Kurama?  
  
Kurama- Hey, Yusuke. You want to come over For awhile and play some video games?  
  
Yusuke- Sure, I'll be over in a few. See ya then.  
  
Kurama- (not on the phone) Yusuke will be over in a little while.  
  
Botan- Good. Now call Hiei.  
  
Kurama- Fine, I'll call Hiei.  
  
Kurama- (on the phone) Hello? Is this Hiei?  
  
Hiei- Yeah, What is it Kurama?  
  
Kurama- You want to come over and play some video games with me, Botan, & Yusuke?  
  
Hiei- Sure I'll be over in a few.  
  
Kurama- ( not on the phone) He said he'll be over in a little while.  
  
Later......  
  
Kurama- We're going to make a CTF battle. The teams are Hiei and yusuke together, and Me and Botan on a team. We're Blue team, and you're red team.  
  
Yusuke- That's fine by me.  
  
Botan- me too.  
  
Hiei- me three.  
  
Kurama- I'll set up the game. It'll be at Battle creek with 15 captures. Get ready to go.  
  
In five seconds.....  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- How did they get the flag so fast? I thought you were guarding the base yusuke!  
  
Kurama- Come on Botan. Get the flag back to the base. Don't get shot.  
  
Halo- Blue team score.  
  
Yusuke- Go for their flag Hiei.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
To Be Continued....... I'll update soon if I get replies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
T.V. Screen- Kurama killed Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team flag returned.  
  
Yusuke- How did you get shot? I don't get you.  
  
Botan- Let's go get the flag Kurama.  
  
Yusuke- Go get the flag Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag; Red team has The flag.  
  
Kurama- Let's get back Botan.  
  
Yusuke- Get back here Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team flag returned; blue team score.  
  
Hiei- Guard the base yusuke. Either guard the base or go for flags.  
  
Yusuke- Fine I'll go for the flag.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kurama- I think I'll let them score once, only Because we're ahead by one point when they do.  
  
Botan- I think we should capture the flag so we only have 12 more to get.  
  
Hiei- Come on Yusuke! Get that flag back here now.  
  
Yusuke- Shut up, Hiei!  
  
Kurama- Stop fighting you two!  
  
Halo- Red team score; Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yusuke- Get him before he scores!  
  
Hiei- Come back here Kurama!  
  
Kurama- I'm gonna score and you can't stop me!  
  
Hiei- You want to bet!  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei killed Kurama.  
  
Kurama- I'm gonna score three times for that Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Whatever!  
  
Yusuke- Keep on the watch out Hiei!  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yusuke- you'd better kill him and get the flag back hiei!  
  
Kurama- you're not going to get me on time Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team score/ red team has the flag/ Blue team flag return.  
  
Kurama- That's one of three scores hiei. Come on, you can do better.  
  
Hiei- Whatever Kurama.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag/ Blue team flag return.  
  
Hiei- How do you always get the flag back a minute after I get it?  
  
Kurama- Cause I use the camoflage that's at the back of the base.  
  
Yusuke- That's cheating Kurama!  
  
Kurama- No it's not, cause the game places it acrss the field.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Give me back that flag Kurama!  
  
Kurama- Never! I will never give you back your flag!  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Kurama- 2nd score of three Hiei.  
  
Hiei- I'm gonna kill you kurama!  
  
Kurama- Whatever Hiei.  
  
Yusuke- Stop fighting and more playing you two.  
  
Kurama & Hiei- fine.  
  
2 Minutes later.....  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hei- GET HIM, YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke- I'm trying hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Kurama- Three out of three scores Hiei.  
  
Yusuke- get your act together and get some flags hiei!  
  
Hiei- Shut up yusuke!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Botan- I think I'll let them score again Since we're so far ahead.  
  
Kurama- That's fine with me.  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
T.V. screen- Blue team leads 5 to 2.  
  
Yusuke- Let's hurry and catch up. They only need to score 10 more flags to win.  
  
Hiei- Whatever, it's just a game yusuke.  
  
Yusuke- I don't care if it's just a game! I want to win!  
  
Hiei- Whatever.  
  
Kurama- Hurry up and start playing.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Hurry up and kill kurama, yusuke!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed Kurama.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Botan- Hurry up and get their flag Kurama!  
  
Kurama- I don't see you out there getting any flags!  
  
Botan- Fine, I bet that I can score three flags in a row.  
  
To Be Continued....... Please R & R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Kurama- Let's see it then.  
  
Botan- Fine! I will!  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Finally I can go after somebody.  
  
Kur.- Run Botan, run!  
  
Halo- Blue team score/ Red team has the flag.  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei killed Botan.  
  
Hiei- I was too late to stop her from scoring, but I have the flag.  
  
Kur.- Come back with that flag hiei!  
  
T.V. screen- Kurama killed Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team flag return.  
  
Bot.- That's one of three scores.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- Go get her hiei!  
  
Kur.- Come on Botan!  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Bot.- That's two of three scores. I only need one more score.  
  
Kur.- Well, Hurry up and get that last flag!  
  
Bot.- Fine, don't get your boxers in a knot.  
  
Yus.- Hurry up and guard the base.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- Let's hurry up and score Botan!  
  
Bot.- Hold your horses kurama!  
  
Yus.- Kill her and get the flag hiei!  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Bot.- That's three scores of three.  
  
T.V. Screen- Blue leads 8 to 2.  
  
Yus.- ( whispering) Let's go at the same time so we can get the flag and keep it this time.  
  
Hiei- Whatever Yusuke.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Bot.- Let's go get them kurama.  
  
Kur.- Let's go!  
  
Bot.- Hold on a minute so that I can use the bathroom.  
  
Kur.- I will, just hurry up please.  
  
Bot.- I will try.  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Kur.- Darn it! I need botan to help me with this game cause it's not fair with 2 on 1.  
  
Bot.- I'm back to finish the game.  
  
Kur.- Let's go get them back for that last Score they pulled on us.  
  
Bot.- Let's go get that flag!  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- How did they get it when we're right in front of the base?  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Hiei- Kurama picked this stage cause he knows all the backways to get into the other base.  
  
Yus.- WHAT!!! That no good cheater!  
  
Kur.- What are you yelling about?  
  
Yus.- You are a no good cheater!  
  
Kur.- Why is that?  
  
Yus.- Cause you know all the ways into the bases.  
  
Kur.- So, I know that on every stage.  
  
Yus.- I hate you.  
  
Kur.- Sorry for your bad luck.  
  
Bot.- Can we finish this game today?  
  
Kur., Yus., Hiei- Fine, I'm gonna win!  
  
Bot.- (sarcastically) Men.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag/ Red team has the flag.  
  
Bot.- Go back to the base and score. I'll take care of them.  
  
Kur.- That's your choice.  
  
Bot.- Then hurry up and get back to the base!  
  
Kur.- Hold your horses botan!  
  
Halo- Blue team scores/ Blue team flag return.  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed yusuke. Botan killed Hiei. Blue team leads 10 to 3.  
  
Yus.- We need to hurry up and catch up the score so we are tied with them.  
  
Bot.- Let's go get the flag while their not paying attention.  
  
Kur.- Ok, let's go get it.  
  
Hiei- Watch your screen so they can't sneek in the front.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- They took the back! Go get them Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Don't get your boxers in a knot over a game yusuke.  
  
Yus.- Just go get them!  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Hiei- Whatever Yusuke.  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Yus.- Go get some flags so that we can catch up Hiei!  
  
Hiei- YUSUKE! It's just a game! Snap out of it! ( slapped Yusuke)  
  
Yus.- Sorry 'bout that Hiei.  
  
Hiei- That's alright.  
  
Kur.- You two ok over there?  
  
Hiei- We're fine.  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Well then finish the game.  
  
Hiei- Hold your horses!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- You used the back way.  
  
Bot.- Let's go after him.  
  
Hiei- You'll never catch me!  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Yes we will!  
  
Halo- Blue team flag return/ Blue team has the flag.  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed Yusuke. Kurama killed Hiei.  
  
Hiei- I'm gonna get you back for that kurama!  
  
Yus.- I'm gonna get you back for that botan!  
  
Bot.- Whatever Yusuke.  
  
Kur.- In your dreams Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
Yus.- We need to catch up Hiei!  
  
Hiei- I know but I need a distraction so they won't see me!  
  
Yus.- I'll try to distract them till it says 'Red team has the flag', then I'll cover your back.  
  
Hiei- What if they kill me?  
  
Yus.- Then I'll take the flag and score.  
  
Hiei- Fine, then lets score.  
  
Bot.- There's yusuke, lets get him!  
  
Yus.- Come and get me botan and kurama.  
  
Hiei- He actually distracted them.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- We got to get hiei before he scores a point for the red team.  
  
Hiei- Too late kurama!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
T.V. Screen- Blue leads 12 to 4.  
  
Hiei- Are you sure we are able to catch up when their only 3 flags away from winning?  
  
Yus.- We might be able to if we keep doing the same plan each time.  
  
Hiei- Well, I hope this plan works every time, otherwise we're gonna lose.  
  
Yus.- Don't get your hopes up hiei.  
  
Hiei- Lets just try to catch up and tie the score for right now. Ok?  
  
Yus.- Ok, Whatever.  
  
Hiei- Lets go get that flag!  
  
Yus.- Yeah!  
  
Kur.- Here they come botan. Get ready for them.  
  
Yus.- I'm gonna kill you two.  
  
Kur. & Bot.- We'd love to see that yusuke.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur. & Bot.- HIEI!!!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed Kurama and Botan. Double Kill.  
  
Hiei- Cover my back yusuke!  
  
Yus.- I'm coming hiei. Hold your horses.  
  
Hiei- Let's move it yusuke!  
  
Yus.- Shut up hiei!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Bot.- We need to keep an eye on them two kurama.  
  
Kur.- I hear ya botan.  
  
Yus.- Lets go get the flag again hiei.  
  
Hiei- Fine, just go distract them. Ok?  
  
Yus.- Like always?  
  
Hiei- Yep, like always yusuke.  
  
Yus.- Come and get me kurama & botan, if you dare.  
  
Kur. & Bot.- We'll get you alright.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- Kill him botan!  
  
Yus.- Too late kurama!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed botan & kurama. Double kill.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Kur. & Bot.- We're gonna get you for that yusuke.  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Yus.- We scored on you again kurama.  
  
T.V. Screen- Blue team leads 12 to 6.  
  
Hiei- We still need 12 more flags to catch up to them.  
  
Yus.- Don't worry. We'll get them.  
  
Hiei- We'd better otherwise you'll regret it.  
  
Yus.- Whatever!  
  
Bot.- We really need to keep an eye out for them two.  
  
Kur.- You mean like always.  
  
Bot.- Let's go!  
  
Kur.- Get them!  
  
Yus.- We got to watch them real good hiei.  
  
Hiei- I know. Just keep them distracted.  
  
Yus.- Whatever hiei.  
  
Kur.- If you see them tell me ok botan?  
  
Bot.- Yeah, yeah. I know the deal.  
  
Yus.- Come on you two, come and get me!  
  
Kur.- Get him!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- Get hiei, Botan! Hiei- You'll Never catch me botan!  
  
Bot.- Yes I will!  
  
Halo- Red team scores/ Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- I got you botan!  
  
T.V.Screen- Hiei killed Botan.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Yus.- At least we scored when you killed her. Right hiei?  
  
Hiei- Right. I just wish I didn't have to.  
  
Yus.- Why?  
  
Hiei- Cause it's not nice to kill girls.  
  
Yus.- SNAP OUT OF IT! (slapped hiei)  
  
Hiei- What just happened?  
  
Yus.- Looks like another part of you came out.  
  
Hiei- Ignore it.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- Lets go get botan and kurama for taking the flag.  
  
Hiei- Lets, Shall we.  
  
Kur.- Watch out for Hiei & Yusuke.  
  
Bot.- I will.  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei killed kurama. Yusuke killed botan.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Kur.- I can't believe that hiei and yusuke killed us both at the same time and got the flag back.  
  
Bot.- Maybe we should try their strategy. Kur.- They would know what we're doing.  
  
Hiei- I wonder what thei planning?  
  
Yus.- Whatever their planning they want to get back at us.  
  
Hiei- Well then we should get another flag while their distracted.  
  
Yus.- Your right, lets go.  
  
Hiei- Hold on I have to take a whicked piss. Hey kurama, Can't take any flags till I get back.  
  
Kur.- Fine, just hurry up!  
  
Bot.- How long is he going to take in there?  
  
Kur. & Yus.- We don't know.  
  
All- Hiei! HURRY UP NOW!!!  
  
Hiei- Shut up! You all are Bakas! (idiots)  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
Kur.- How long does it take you to take a damn piss?!  
  
Hiei- Well it's kinda hard to travel to the spirit world bathroom At my house with low power.  
  
Yus.- Just get back to the game Baka! (stupid)  
  
Bot. & kur.- Yeah, Hurry up!  
  
Hiei- Shut up! I'll play the game when I want to.  
  
All- HURRY UP!!!  
  
Hiei- Whatever.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- Get him botan!  
  
Bot.- I got him!  
  
Hiei.- No you don't botan.  
  
Halo- Red team scores/ Blue team has the flag.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei killed botan.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Hiei- We need to distract them and watch the base at the same time.  
  
Yus.- Don't worry, I have it covered.  
  
Hiei- Lets go get that flag!  
  
Yus.- Hey kurama & botan, aren't you gonna come after me?  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Get Yusuke!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur. & Bot.- GET HIEI!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed kurama and botan. Double kill.  
  
Yus.- You're too slow kurama and botan!  
  
Kur.- We'll get you back soon.  
  
Yus.- I'd like to see that happen.  
  
Kur.- You'll see soon.  
  
Yus.- Yeah, Right.  
  
Kur.- Watch and see yusuke.  
  
Yus.- I'd like to see that happen.  
  
Kur.- You'll see it soon enough.  
  
Yus.- Go get a flag hiei.  
  
Hiei- Just keep them distracted. Yus.- Whatever.  
  
Hiei- Just go!  
  
Yus.- Hey kurama. Come get me you wimp!  
  
Kur.- That's it! Let's get'em botan!  
  
Bot.- I'm right behind you! Lead the way kurama!  
  
Yus.- Come on slow pokes! My grandma runs faster than you!  
  
Kur.- Why you little! I'm gonna get you for that yusuke!  
  
Yus.- Just try to little kurama b*tch!  
  
Bot.- Let's double team him kurama!  
  
Kur.- You're right botan! We have a better chance then.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag. (repeating who has the flag)  
  
Yus.- HURRY UP HIEI!  
  
Kur.- Go get him botan!  
  
Yus.- No you don't!  
  
T.V. Screen- Kurama & Botan Killed by yusuke. Double kill.  
  
Hiei.- Thanks for getting them off my back yusuke.  
  
Yus.- No problem Hiei.  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Hiei.- Let's go get another flag yusuke.  
  
Yus.- Fine by me. We need to catch up The score any way.  
  
Bot.- Keep your temper down or we'll never win this game kurama.  
  
Kur.- You're right. I need to keep my cool.  
  
Yus.- Hey wimp! Come and get me, suwichi!  
  
Kur.- I told you never to use my human name. I'm gonna kill you for that!  
  
Yus.- Haven't seen you succeed with that threat Before. It's always backfired on you.  
  
Kur.- YUSUKE!!!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- Come get me grandma!  
  
Kur.- You're gonna regret saying that!  
  
Bot.- Remember, Keep your cool.  
  
Kur.- How can I keep my cool with him taunting me?!  
  
Bot.- Watch who you're yelling at kurama!  
  
Kur.-WHATEVER!!!  
  
Bot.- Just stay calm.  
  
Kur.- I'm really trying but it's not working!  
  
Bot.- You should try a little harder.  
  
Hiei- What's taking so long with you two?  
  
Bot.- Hiei shut up before kurama attacks yusuke for pissing him off!  
  
Hiei.- Well it's not my fault that yusuke wants to distract you two so that I can get your flag.  
  
Yus.- You two are sucker's!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Bot.- Well you two need to figure out a way to get the flag without pissing off kurama! Hiei- I'll come up with that after the game Since you want to bring that up in the topic.  
  
Bot.- Whatever Hiei!  
  
To Be Continued... Please R & R. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Hiei- Whatever back to you botan!  
  
Yus.- Don't bother with them and lets finish this game already Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Fine, hold on a minute while I use the bathroom.  
  
All- JUST HURRY UP THIS TIME!!!  
  
Hiei- Whatever baka's! (Idiots)  
  
Kur.- Will you stop mocking me yusuke?  
  
Yus.- Fine, I'll stop mocking you on one condition.  
  
Kur.- What?  
  
Yus.- That you and botan will let us tie this game of yours'.  
  
Kur.- Done and Done.  
  
Yus.- The deal is made that you can't break!  
  
Kur.- This is going to take a lot of effort.  
  
Yus.-Don't think this is a easy deal to keep, is it?  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Nope. We're gonna end up breaking this deal sooner or later.  
  
Yus.- I wouldn't count on that.  
  
Kur.- Don't start back up yusuke.  
  
Hiei- Enough with the deal making and arguing and get back to the game.  
  
Kur.- Hurry up and score enough flags to tie this game already.  
  
Hiei & Yus.- Whatever.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur.- Don't go after him botan.  
  
Bot.- I'm trying not to but it's a little hard when he has our FLAG!  
  
Kur.- I know, I know but remember the deal we made with yusuke.  
  
Bot.- Why did I agree with that deal any way?  
  
Kur.- Cause you didn't want to see see me pissed off any more.  
  
Bot.- You're right. I shouldn't get like this over some game.  
  
Kur.- There's the real botan again.  
  
Bot.- Thanks for bringing me to my sense's.  
  
Kur. - No problem. Let's just get this deal done and over with and beat those jerks!  
  
Bot.- I'm good with that!  
  
Kur. - Let's do it then!  
  
Bot.- Hurry up you two so that we can get going again!  
  
Hiei & Yus. - Hold your horses!  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Hurry Up!  
  
Hiei & Yus. - Shut Up!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
Kur. - You have a lot more flags to get tied up with us.  
  
Hiei- Let us do it ourselves kurama!  
  
Kur. & Bot.- Then hurry up!  
  
Hiei- Hold your horses!  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Remember, don't come after me.  
  
Kur. – Yeah, Yeah! You only need to score this last flag to tie the game.  
  
Hiei- Well who cares cause we're gonna win this stupid game.  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
T.V. Screen- Game tied at 12 to 12.  
  
Kur. - Time to get this game going again, don't you think so botan?  
  
Bot.- I think you're right kurama.  
  
Kur. - Then lets get going.  
  
Bot.- One problem. How are we going to get their flag?  
  
Kur. – That would be a problem. Just keep them from getting ours right now.  
  
Bot.- I'll try as hard as I can.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Kur. - That's the spirit botan. Now lets go get them two!  
  
Bot.- It's about time.  
  
Hiei- Watch out for them two yusuke.  
  
Yus. – Yeah, I know what you mean.  
  
Hiei- Well don't let them get any of our flags.  
  
Yus. – Fine, but you better get a few more flags so we can win this game of kurama's.  
  
Hiei- Well then lets go!  
  
Yus. – Hey kurama! I have something you want!  
  
Kur. – What is that yusuke?  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Your flag Kurama!  
  
Kur. – Get him botan! We need to get our flag back!  
  
Bot. – I'm trying kurama! Can't you give me a little help?  
  
Kur. – I'm trying but you're in my way botan!  
  
Bot. – Sorry but he's almost to his base!  
  
Kur. – Move so I can snipe him!  
  
T.V. Screen- Kurama killed Hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team flag return.  
  
Hiei- I'm gonna get you back for that kurama!  
  
Kur. – I'd like to see that happen Hiei.  
  
Hiei- You're gonna see that real soon kurama.  
  
Kur. – Oh. I'm really scared.  
  
Hiei- You are pathetic.  
  
Kur. - Just play the game Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Whatever.  
  
Kur. – Your choice.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Come back here kurama!  
  
Kur. – Why? So that you can kill me and get the flag back? I think not shrimp.  
  
Hiei- You're dead meat kurama!  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei Killed Kurama.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Kur. – We need to get them two away from their base so we can get the flag.  
  
Bot.- How are we gonna do that kurama?  
  
Kur. – We'll need to lure them away or we can distract them while I sneak in and get the flag.  
  
Bot. – I think I would go with the luring them away from their base idea better then the other one.  
  
Kur. – Fine by me, but how are we going to lure them away from their base?  
  
Bot. – I don't know! I thought you came up with that part already!  
  
Kur.- No! I thought you did!  
  
Bot. – then we've got a big problem.  
  
Kur. – You're telling me. We need to figure out how to lure them away from their base.  
  
Bot. – With what though?  
  
Kur. – How about with the camophlage behind the base?  
  
Bot. – That might work for quite a while before we get another flag.  
  
Kur. – Your right. How about the overshield?  
  
Bot. – That gives them too much power for us to fight off.  
  
Kur. – Ok, How about grenades or some ammo?  
  
Bot. – That could possibly work!  
  
Kur. – Then let's get it ready! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Bot. – But how are we going to get enough ammo to lure them away from their base?  
  
Kur. – Easy, we can send them on a wild goose chase.  
  
Bot. – Good plan but what about when it says red team has the flag?  
  
Kur. – We turn off the sound on their TV set so they can't hear anything.  
  
Bot. – Good idea. Turn it off right now.  
  
Kur. – Fine by me botan.  
  
Bot. - Go then lets go already!  
  
Kur. – Lets get this stuff into a pile already!  
  
Hiei- What are you two talking about over there?  
  
Kur. – Nothing, Why?  
  
Hiei- Just wondering that's all.  
  
Kur. – Well then mind your own business.  
  
Hiei- Whatever kurama.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur. – Get him botan!  
  
Bot. – I'm trying kurama!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed Hiei.  
  
Hiei- I'm gonna get you back for killing me botan!  
  
Bot. – In your dreams hiei!  
  
Hiei- I'll show you in your dreams!  
  
Bot. – Come on and try it Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Here I come then!  
  
Bot. – There ain't no way I'm walking into a trap so you can kill me to get me back for killing you.  
  
Hiei- Come back here botan so I can get you back!  
  
Bot. – No way hiei!  
  
Hiei- Fine have it your way!  
  
T.V. screen- Hiei killed botan.  
  
Bot. – There you got me back. You happy now?  
  
Hiei- Yes very much thank you.  
  
Bot. – THEN GET BACK TO THE GAME THEN!  
  
Hiei- Whatever botan. Get started then.  
  
Kur. – Stop fighting like 2 year olds and play the game!  
  
Bot. – Fine.  
  
Hiei- Fine, Whatever.  
  
Halo- Red team has the flag.  
  
Kur. - Get him botan!  
  
Bot. – I don't see you killing him!  
  
Kur. – Just kill him before he scores!  
  
Halo- Red team scores.  
  
T.V. Screen- Red leads 14 to 12.  
  
Bot. – You get out here and help me so that they don't get the last flag they need.  
  
Kur. – I'm trying but I don't want them at the base.  
  
Bot. – You can spare a minute.  
  
Kur. – I'm going for the flag.  
  
Bot. – Be careful around their base. They can throw grenades at you.  
  
Kur. – Don't worry botan.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Bot. – I'm glad you turned off their t.v. so they can't hear when we get their flag.  
  
Kur. – So am I so that they can't kill me.  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
T.V. screen- Red team leads 14 to 13.  
  
Bot. – We need two more flags to win the game.  
  
Kur. – Let's tie it first botan.  
  
To Be Continued... Please R & R!. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't  
sue me!  
  
Bot. – Fine by me Kurama.  
  
Kur. – I don't see hiei or yusuke anywhere Near their base.  
  
Bot. – Well then get the flag.  
  
Kur. – Fine, Just wait a minute.  
  
Hiei – Got you kurama!  
  
T. V. Screen – Hiei killed kurama.  
  
Bot. – Why you low down dirty sneak!  
  
Hiei- Watch who you're yelling at botan!  
  
Bot. – I'll yell at anyone I want except kurama!  
  
Hiei – Just get on with the game already botan and stop your bickering!  
  
Bot. – Don't tell me what to do hiei!  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus. - I'm gonna get you botan!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed botan.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Bot. – I'm gonna get you back for that yusuke!  
  
Yus. – I want to see that botan!  
  
Bot. – Then stand still and stop running Baka!  
(stupid)  
  
Yus. – In your dreams botan!  
  
Bot. – Then I'm going after your flag yusuke!  
  
Yus. – NO YOU'RE NOT!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed botan.  
  
Bot. – Now you owe me two times.  
  
Hiei – I may owe you but I'm not letting you get me back.  
  
Bot. – You may not let me get you back, but I can get you back by force hiei!  
  
Hiei – Do your worse baka! (idiot)  
  
Bot. – (Murmurs something under her breath)  
  
Hiei – I didn't Mean like that!  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed hiei.  
  
Hiei- Don't do that again botan!  
  
Bot. – You still owe me one more hiei.  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed Hiei.  
  
Bot. – Now we're even hiei. (murmurs something under her breath)  
  
Hiei- DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!  
  
Bot. – Oh well Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Baka manuke. (Dumb ass)  
  
Bot. – What did you just call me?!  
  
Hiei- You heard me!  
  
Bot. – (murmurs something under her breath)  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed hiei. Double kill.  
  
Hiei – UNFREEZE ME BOTAN!  
  
Bot. – (murmurs something under her breath)  
  
Hiei- DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!  
  
Bot. – Whatever hiei.  
  
Hiei- Whatever my ass botan!  
  
Bot. – Get back to the game!  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus. – I'm gonna get you kurama!  
  
Kur. – In your dreams!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed kurama.  
  
Halo- Red team flag return.  
  
Kur. – I'm not going to waste my time getting you back this time.  
  
Yus. – That's up to you kurama.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus. – Get botan hiei!  
  
Hiei – I'm trying yusuke!  
  
Yus. – Well try harder!  
  
To Be Continued... Please R & R! 


	13. Chapter 13 Final Chapter

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story so Please don't sue me!  
  
Hiei- Shut up Yusuke!  
  
Halo- Blue team scores.  
  
T.V. Screen- Tied at 14 to 14.  
  
All- We need one more flag!  
  
Bot.- Hurry up and get the flag kurama!  
  
Kur.- I'm trying my best but hiei and yusuke are right in front of me.  
  
Bot.- Duck!  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed yusuke and hiei. Double Kill!  
  
Kur.- Nice shot botan.  
  
Bot.- Thanks kurama.  
  
Kur.- I'm gonna get that flag before they come back.  
  
Hiei & Yus.- Too late kurama!  
  
Kur.- No it isn't yusuke!  
  
Yus.- Yes it is!  
  
T.V.- Yusuke killed kurama.  
  
Bot.- You're not getting this flag!  
  
T.V.- Botan killed yusuke.  
  
Yus.- I'm gonna get you back for that botan!  
  
Bot.- Don't try that empty threat again yusuke.  
It didn't work the first time so it won't work this time!  
  
Yus.- Then just watch your back!  
  
Bot.- You won't be able to do anything so don't try!  
  
Yus.- Whatever you say botan.  
  
Bot.- I'll remember that when I kill you.  
Oh! I forgot, too late!  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed yusuke.  
  
Yus.- You need to stop that!  
  
Bot.- Whatever yusuke.  
  
Kur.- Thanks for guarding the base for me.  
  
Bot.- No problem kurama, I want to win this game before they do.  
  
Kur.- Why don't we try going after their flag botan?  
  
Bot.- Cause we need someone to guard the base.  
  
Kur.- Then you guard the base for me so I can get this flag so we can win.  
  
Bot.- Go! I'll cover you!  
  
Kur.- Hurry up and get this over with.  
  
Bot.- Duck!  
  
T.V. Screen- Hiei and yusuke killed by botan. Double kill.  
  
Kur.- Good double shot botan!  
  
Bot.- Thanks kurama.  
  
Kur.- Just keep killing them for me so I can get their flag.  
  
Bot.- No problem kurama.  
  
Yus.- Don't kill me like that again!  
Hiei- Don't kill me like that either!  
  
Bot.- Too late boys! Kurama duck!  
  
T.V. Screen- Botan killed hiei and yusuke. Double kill.  
  
Bot.- Hurry up kurama!  
  
Kur.- I'm trying Botan!  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Hiei- Kill kurama and botan!  
  
T.V. Screen- Yusuke killed kurama and botan. Double kill!  
  
Kur.- We'll get you back for that Hiei!  
  
Hiei- In your dreams kurama!  
  
Kur.- You wish hiei!  
  
T.V. Screen- Kurama killed hiei.  
  
Halo- Blue team has the flag.  
  
Yus.- Come back here kurama!  
  
Kur.- No! I'm not coming back there cause I want to win this game!  
  
Yus.- No you're not kurama cause I want to!  
  
Kur.- In your dreams!  
  
Halo- Blue team score. Blue team wins 15 to 14.  
  
Later….  
  
Kur.- I can't believe you two didn't win since we were tied.  
  
Hiei- Well you win some and you lose some.  
  
That's the end of the story so if you have anything to say about the story tell me so I can get an idea on the next story I write. Please get back to me with amy story idea's that you have for me to write. Thanx!!!


End file.
